Raizen
|status = Active |marital status = Engaged |relatives = Dragion Stark IV(Cousin) Unknown Fiancé Unknown Parents |magic = Lightning Magic Fire Magic}} Raizen Sato (佐藤雷禅 Satō Raizen) is a currently a member of God Eater. He specializes in Lightning Magic and Fire Magic, being particularly known for using them together in a unique way which has given birth to his epithet as Raizen the Natural Calamity (天災の雷禅 Tensai no Raizen). His past is relatively unknown, but his decision to join God Eater is clear. To rid this world from those who call themselves a "god" and use it to justify bringing suffering onto the innocent. Appearance Ayanami is a young man of average height for his age, he has a lean and muscular build. He has long hair and is black in color. He has blood red eyes. He has a stare that sends chills to those who make eye contact. His attire is composed of a black button down shirt, black pants and grey shoes. Personality Ayanami has been known to have a cheerful personality. He is helpful, kind and caring. He values the life of others just as he values his. He is a person who enjoys life to the fullest. He loves to try new things like eating exotic foods and travelling to dangerous places. Ayanami is adventurous. He goes on adventures that no person in the right state-of mind would go on, like traveling deep caves full of unknown creatures. Ayanami has an anger towards those who proclaim themselves as a "god". He treats and respects others equally. He has a strong sense of equality. Ayanami is very calm and patient. He knows when to fight and when to run. History Raizen was born as the heir to the House of Sato (佐藤-舎 Satō-sha), a small yet prominent family of knights within the . They are known for using a unique weapon that possesses a curved, slender, single-edged blade; the family calls it a katana, in combination with a similarly unique sword-fighting style, which is uncommon in a land where most people use a longsword and shield. Their traditions and way of fighting have estranged them from the rest of the kingdom, who view the family as weird although no one would deny they were powerful, especially when they applied magic to their weapons, making their syle even more dangerous. Raizen, despite being very gifted in the way of the sword, preferred the eccentric and flashy use of magic in its entirety. Such attitude and disregard of his own talent as well as centuries worth of traditions and discipline brought fits of near ulcer-forming levels to his relatives and teachers. It constantly brought their wrath down upon him in various punishments in addition to more training. His stubborness and refusal to let go of becoming a mage, was like a never-ending cycle. Outside of his family, he was also known to run around with other youths from the area without any regard to his own rank in society which, combined with his bizzare behaviour and near obsessive admiration towards magic and mages in general gave him the name Idiot Prince (馬鹿王子 Baka Ouji). One day, at the tender age of 6, after coming home from school, Raizen was attacked by an unknown assailant. Although he fought back valiantly, not running away or showing any fear, he was outmatched. The man's skill and power was beyond his own. Just before he could be killed however, intervened and saved his life. With one punch charged with lightning, the fight ended in an instant. He was beyond powerful, the way he used magic was just how Raizen had always dreamed he would when he grew up. It turned there was a price on the boy's head, someone from the higher echelon in the kingdom had wanted to disrupt the his family's stability and future by killing their firstborn. The Sato Head had known about it and had prepared countermeasures by hiring a high class mage from another kingdom, using one of his contacts. It was to ensure the mage couldn't be bribed and would protect the boy until the culprit could be found. Raizen never left Laxus's side and demanded he be taken as the man's apprentice. Day and night; when Laxus was eating, sleeping and even when he was in the bathroom, the boy wouldn't leave him alone. After a week, the man couldn't take it any longer and caved in, though not completely. He still wouldn't agree to take Raizen as his apprentice, but would teach the boy how to channel magic and convert into lightning, nothing more. Agreeing to the terms, albeit begrudgingly, Raizen immersed himself in his training, barely sleeping or eating in order to master the basics of Lightning Magic. Months after the mission was completed and his escort had already left for home, the boy had finally learned how to manipulate his magic into lightning and use it for combat. With this, Raizen was sure he could become a great mage, the only problem would be his family. As much as he loved them and they him, the Sato would never allow him to become a mage and wonder the lands like a vagabond, doing gods know what. The only choice was to escape, but he was too young and inexperienced. He was sure to be caught and brought back kicking and screaming by his other relatives within a day. That would only ensure more punishment and stricter approach when dealing with him in the future, making escape all the more impossible. He had only one chance and it must not be wasted, so Raizen decided to wait for the perfect opportunity. Years went by before that would happen, but it finally came on his 14th birthday when it was decided that he would marry one of his cousins in order to preserve the family bloodline. During the preparations for the ceremony, everyone's guard was down as they were working to make sure everything went smoothly. The elite of the kingdom were invited, including the King and his family, so it needed to be perfect. They had no time to look out for the troublemakings of one boy, expecting him to act his position and age. That was exactly what he was looking for and on the day of the wedding ceremony, Raizen snuck out at the last second, hiding himself in a merchant's caravan that was intent on leaving the kingdom and going to Fiore. Once there, Raizen became a wandering mage, not part of any guild and doing just about any mission he could find, more for the fame than anything else. His destructive and careless use of magic earned him fame alright; Raizen the Natural Calamity (天災の雷禅 Tensai no Raizen) for the complete destruction he caused to everything around him. It is unknown how and when, but he later joined God Eater under its , Dante Royard. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanged Speed: Enhanced Senses: Enhanced Durability: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magic Powers Immense Magical Power: Extensive Knowledge of Magic: Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): The first of two elemental magics Raizen knows, Lightning Magic is the one he has been practicing the most, ever since he was a child when 's own taught him the basics during a mission. He can easily be considered a master in his own right, being capable of generating electicity from any part of his body to deadly effect. By doing so, he can fire it at the enemy at high speed, augment his physical attacks and even propel himself around to gain extra momentum. When combined with his martial arts training he received as a child, there aren't many mages below the rank of that can defeat him. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Raizen to completely transform his body into the element, granting him the properties of real lightning. *'Blitz' (ブリトス Buritosu): Raizen generates electricity from his hand and uses it to attack the enemy in close combat. Albeit very basic, it has become Raizen's signature spell which, combined with his martial arts skill, make him exceptionally deadly to have as an opponent. The power of this spell, unlike most others, does not depend so much on how much magic is being poured into it, but on how it is being used which is Raizen's specialty as he can use it in a multitude of ways. When his hand is closed into a fist, the attack becomes extremely destrucive, being capable of destroying an entire building with ease. However when he speards his palm open it becomes a very delicate move, its damage becomes reduced and instead he can paralyze opponents by spreading the electricity throughout their body. He can also concentrate most of the electricity into just his finger-tips in order to perform a thrustin motion, which together allows him to pierce a target in a manner somewhat similar to either a sword or a spear. Lately he's been working on further concentrating his power by reducing the amount of finger-tips he attacks with. *'Shock Grenades' (衝撃擲弾 Shougeki Tekidan): By charging up units of electricity to critical mass, Raizen can create small, explosive lightning orbs that can stick to enemies and other objects. They can be very destructive and are one of Raizen's favorite attacks, being effective against stronger enemies as well as groups of enemies. He can also use this ability by utilizing the grenades like mines that would explode only when the target gets close enough for them to cause damage. In order to increase both the effectiveness and efficiency of the spell, Raizen can concentrate the power so that one grenades' blast radius won't be too extensive. That way, he can prevent friendly fire while also increasing the damage output to the enemy. *'Planet Cracker' (プラネトクラッカ Puraneto Kurakka): This is an extremely powerful, one-shot, lightning spell that was created by Raizen and requires special conditions and preparations in order for him to use it. In his lightning body, Raizen shoots into the sky and begins discharging as much electricity as possible in an attempt to enhance the natural electrical discharge of nearby thunder clouds. He will then barrage the enemy with lightning strikes from the sky at an astonishing speed and power, capable of cracking the earth, hence its name, while also positioning them right below the center of cloud and by extension, himself. Eventually, he will focus all of his magic into one final and immensely powerful blast that is strong enough to destroy almost any defense, while leaving a huge crater in the ground. Because he uses magic in order to force the production of lightning attacks, they are nowhere near their natural speed — which is 1/1000th of a second — although they are still extremely fast and more than most enemies can handle. If there are no active thunder clouds, Raizen will create them by using a powerful fire spell to produce the necessary storm conditions. Usage of this spell artificially bends the weather around a certain area, it's after-effects make it impossible to be used more than once in a fight even if Raizen could muster up the amount of magic needed, since it also drains him of all of the amount that he has. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Though as not as good as he is with Lightning Magic, Raizen's proficiency with Fire Magic is still quite high. He is easily capable of conjuring, manipulating and controlling fire from various parts of his body, more commonly through his arms. Raizen can not only generate flames from his own body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise, and if need be empower his or his allies' weapons, giving them the magic's properties. Although hen tends to use it mainly for producing explosions of various size and power. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, it allows Raizen to turn his own body into fire, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. *'Ignition' (着火 Chakka): Raizen's signature and favorite Fire Magic spell in which he creates a thermal heat pocket, typically through a different fire spell althogether, in order to create a fiery explosion of various proportions and even shapes. During combat, it's mostly used in a diversion and deception tactic or support, when he's with an ally and not outright offense. He will start by drawing the enemy away from what he's really trying to achieve by using a flashy move that convinces them it's a special move; then, he will intentionally alter its course, causing a "misfire" that will further hide his intentions. Once the enemy has sufficiently let their guard down, he will position them where they are most likely to take the heaviest damage. By manipulating the residual thermal energy left by his other spells, Raizen can ignite them for a second attack and take his opponents by surprise. The power of the explosions created depend on the amount of magic he poures into the spell. Trivia * This article was kindly donated to me by its original author, TheHungryDragon. All credits for its original creation go to him. * Raizen's general appearance is based of the character Sasuke Uchiha from the manga series Naruto, written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User